Emergency Room Love
by samsonite
Summary: Darien sees this girl (Serena) in the hospital that he works in. She is there with her ill father. He suddenly falls for her but how will love bloom? *please read authors notes for this chapter* R/R! Thanks
1. Hi! You are...

Email: sams0nite@hotmail.com  
  
Time Line: 1st season  
  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Alternate Reality  
  
Rating: PG, PG-13 (dramatic scene)  
  
Summary: Darien sees this girl (Serena) in the hospital that he works in. She is with her ill father. Find out how their relationship grows.  
  
Authors Notes: just to let everyone know I used what really happened in my life as the jumping off point in this story. That was really my dad, and my fiancée had to leave for a month the same day in the story that Darien left. It is not the typical story to fit it to what really happened to me some things are not the usual. I hope you guys like it. Email me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon.  
  
1 Emergency Room Love  
  
Darien's POV  
  
'I see her all the time she is so beautiful. Unfortunately though it is not the greatest of ways. Oh my there she is . . .. Oh, she is assigned to my room.' Before I enter the room I gain my composure back and with one last thought I enter the room. 'Good grief this girl goes through so much.'  
  
"Hello, I'm Dr. Chiba. I walk over to my patient and say to him "Hello Mr. Tuskino what happens to be the matter today? Tell me where you are in pain."  
  
"Um, Dr. excuse me. I have seen you around here but we have not had you attend to us before so there is something I must tell you. This is my father and he has Alzheimer's.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well sometimes it is hard to understand him because he speaks his native language most of the time."  
  
"Which is Spanish?'  
  
"Yes!! How did you know?"  
  
"Don't worry I can handle it."  
  
With that said he proceeded to talk to his patient Ken. Serena just stood there astonished as the Dr. finished his assessment. 'Wow, he is amazing and cute.' 'Very cute.' ' I don't think I have ever seen a Dr. so gentle with my father.' A strong voice broke her thoughts.  
  
"Well miss you father will be fine. He is simply a little dehydrated. With his condition I would suggest you carry a water bottle with you. We are going to give him a bag of fluids and then you may go home."  
  
When the time passed he came back in to discharge them. She said  
  
"Thank you so much. It is hard for me because I am the only relative around that speaks Spanish. You have been wonderful to my father; thank you."  
  
His heart bled for her. He could understand her plight. 'She is just so beautiful and sweet that it pains me to see her go through this alone.' Suddenly he did something that he had never done before. He acted on his feelings. If only it was for a brief moment. Not for himself but for her. He didn't want her to go through what he went through alone.  
  
"Well I know that this might sound weird but if you need to talk I am here." He then handed her his phone number and then started to walk off. "Have a good day miss and good luck." After things settled he realized he didn't even know her name. 'Why did I do that?' 'She probably thinks I am crazy.' 'Oh well got to get back to work.'  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I had been an especially rough month for Serena and her mom. One night she just broke down with everything that was on her shoulders. She needed to be free if only for a moment. Without thinking she called someone. She remembered getting this piece of paper with a phone number on it but where? Who was it from and for? She didn't feel like thinking she just reached for the phone and started to dial. The phone rang once . . . twice . . . three tim . . .  
  
"Hello? A very tired and husky male voice said.  
  
"Um . . . Hello." A very timid voice said.  
  
"Yes, Who is this?" he said sounding a little more demanding and annoyed because it was midnight.  
  
Her voice started to crack and she had to make one last plea for this stranger to help her. She needed to talk. "Please help me. I need to talk. My name is Serena"  
  
He gave in just a little to buy more time. He was trying to figure out how she got his phone number. He doesn't usually give his number out. If Andrew did this he thought. "Well what is wrong?" He said a little more soothing.  
  
"I am having a rough night." "You know what," her voice changed she was a little embarrassed now. 'I am calling a complete stranger.' "Never mind. I am sorry to bother you so late. Goodni . . . " she was cut off.  
  
"Wait! How did you get this number?" he had to ask because he didn't know and he needed to find out.  
  
"I really don't remember she said dejectedly. "Look, I am sorry again."  
  
He was up now and with no chance of going back to sleep he had to know who this person was and help her. She really did need help he could tell that. "No, don't be. Do you still need to talk?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well about where do you live?"  
  
"Juban district."  
  
'Hmmm. I live too far for her.' "How about we meet at Nobel Park? Is that close for you?"  
  
"That is good. Uh, what is your name? I never got it."  
  
"It's Darien." "We can meet by the fountain. Ok?"  
  
"Ok. See you in a few."  
  
While he was on his way to the park he was thinking of whom he gave his number out to. Andrew had given his number out to girls before but this was different. He felt as if he knew her. Time would tell.  
  
}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
He followed the path that led to the fountain and saw a girl with long blonde hair. 'That has to be her. Who else would be out here this time of night' She turned just a little and he caught a glimpse of her profile. 'OH MY.' He knew exactly who she was now. "Excuse me . . .. Serena?" She turned around fully and he was caught off guard by her beauty. She had long beautiful golden blonde hair that shimmered silver in the moonlight. She had sparkling blue eyes and a creamy complexion. He knew that she was beautiful but seeing her now she was ten times more beautiful than before. Then the silence was broken.  
  
"D . . . Darien? Dr. Chiba? She asked in disbelief. This was the first time that she had ever seen him without his work uniform. He was definitely tall, dark, and handsome. His chest was muscular and his jet-black hair fell over his eyes that gave him a boyish look. He was in jeans and he wore an athletic shirt. She knew that she had waked him up. So he was not really dressed to entertain.  
  
"Yes, it is I. Please sit down Serena." He said. "Are you feeling any better now?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Not really I am still feeling a little distraught and upset but otherwise ok, " she said with a meek smile.  
  
"I know that you needed to talk so tell me what is bothering you."  
  
"Well you know the situation with my father right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It has taken a turn for the worse. He I fear is dying." "He . . . he speaks no English now." She stammered out through tears. He just embraced her and let her cry. 'Hmmm. This feels very nice. But why do I feel the need as if I need to protect her always? I don't think I have felt this way in my life.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry that I am imposing on you like this Darien." She says as she starts to pull away.  
  
"It is quite alright. Go ahead." He said and gave her a reassuring squeeze before letting her go. "I have tomorrow off. Plus you have much to deal with." I don't mind helping."  
  
"You know you are the first person to understand me. Thank you so much."  
  
Then he thought of something. "Why don't you take the day off with me?"  
  
"Oh I can't he needs me."  
  
"Well then what about half the day?"  
  
"Umm . . ." she thought for a moment. "Sure why not." She finished with a smile.  
  
"Ok then it is settled how about I pick you up from your house at 1?"  
  
"Yes, that'd be wonderful." She gave him her address. "Darien have a goodnight."  
  
"You too. Be safe." He said and gave her a light hug.  
  
Serena watched him leave. She started to feel cold without his arms around her. "Hopefully tomorrow will be better." She said aloud  
  
12:30 he pulled up at her house. He showed up early to see if she needed any help. It was a good thing he did.  
  
Ding, Dong  
  
"Yes?" a woman with big blue eyes and blue hair answered the door. Her eyes were once bright but now they were a dull gray.  
  
"Yes, ma'am is Serena available?"  
  
"Please come in and sit down it will be a few minutes. I will tell her she has a visitor. Who shall I say is calling?"  
  
"Darien."  
  
"Nice to meet you. My name is Ilene." She walked away back towards a bedroom. Serena was having a time with her dad. "Serena dear you have a visitor." She reached over and said, "here let me do that." "You can't just ignore a handsome guest in our living room."  
  
"They can wait. My dad is more important." She said trying to shift towards his bed.  
  
"Serena don't worry just go see your guest Darien."  
  
"Oh!!" "It's Darien?" She blushed bright red. Ilene chuckled. "Here, I'll be right back."  
  
True to her word she was back in an instant, only with Darien in tow.  
  
"Darien is here to help you can let dad go."  
  
"What happened?" Darien asked.  
  
"Well he was having a good day earlier so we took him out of the bed and put him in his wheel chair. Unfortunately he fell asleep in it and now we have to get him back into bed. He is really heavy though." Ilene was surprised that she was this open with him about Ken. Serena sensed her uneasiness. "It is ok that he helps he is a doctor. He took care of dad in the ER one time."  
  
"Oh, ok." She said still a little taken back.  
  
Darien plucked him up out of the wheel chair with ease and placed him on the bed.  
  
"There, much better. Serena is there anything else you have to do before you can leave?"  
  
"Nope nothing else."  
  
"Shall we go then?"  
  
"Sure." "I will be back later. I will call periodically to check on dad ok?"  
  
"Ok dear just have fun."  
  
"Ok bye."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Thank you so very much for lunch Darien. If you'll excuse me I must call home."  
  
"Here use my cell." He said as he passed her the phone. 'It has been so wonderful this afternoon. She is such an absolutely lovely person.' 'I don't want her to go home yet.'  
  
"Ok . . .. Hello, hey how is dad doing? Do you think that I can stay out longer? Please? Oh that is great!" "Thank you." She hung up the phone, turned to Darien and said, "I can stay out for the rest of the night. She says if she needs me that she will call your cell. Is that ok?"  
  
"Sure, that is fine."  
  
"Well then I was thinking how about a movie? Lunch was your treat so the movie can be mine."  
  
"A movie sounds good Serena. I could really go for a comedy."  
  
"I heard 'Out Cold' was pretty funny." (AN: I liked that movie.)  
  
"Well then lets go."  
  
______________________1 Movie Later________________________  
  
"Oh Darien thank you so much; I have not had this much fun in so long."  
  
"To be honest Serena neither have I." "I really am enjoying this. Spending time with you and getting to know you better. I feel as if I have known you for a long time. It is nice."  
  
"Me too Darien." She looked down and chewed on her lip as she said, "I have to go now though."  
  
"Alright then lets get you home." The car ride was silent. Each were recapping the day's events and wondering if their feelings were mutual. And they were. Darien was definitely smitten with Serena. She was his beautiful rose. Well not his rose yet but he'd win her over for sure. As with Serena she was attracted to him. He was smart, caring, and handsome. She felt so comfortable in his presence. However before they knew it she was home.  
  
"Again Darien thank you for a most wonderful day."  
  
"Anytime Serena. Take care of yourself." "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Longing for a few for moments in each other's presence they hugged one another. They shared a long hug with one another. It felt so good to be in each other's arms. However, they reluctantly let go from the embrace. They immediately missed the warmth that they felt. Neither was going to admit it to the other.  
  
He watched her retreating form and then said "Sweet dreams."  
  
She turned around swiftly and their eyes met. A blush crept upon her checks. She smiled brightly and stuttered out "Y . . .. y.. you. . too." His gaze unnerved her. She walked into her house and shut the door. She slid on the closed door and sighed.  
  
  
  
Darien's POV  
  
It has been a week and he hadn't heard from her. Ahh yes, he was definitely stricken with the woman. He kept trying to convince himself that it was just a short interlude. He didn't want to get his hopes up that Serena, such a beautiful and wonderful angel would actually like him or even love him.  
  
"NO, NO he must not think that. You are supposed to be alone for all of your life. Remember?" His mind said  
  
"But what if she is just too busy to contact me?" "That is all it is I am pretty sure of it." He had to stop thinking his thoughts hurt. They cut him like a knife.  
  
Finally he just gave up and said "Oh well if it is to be it will be."  
  
Serena's POV  
  
Meanwhile Serena was having a terrible week. Sure she thought about Darien . . .. She thought about him a lot.  
  
"too much I think about him too much." She said aloud to her self. "I have so much to do with school, work, and now this with daddy. She stopped fixing the bed for a moment. "I should call him." "Yes, I should."  
  
Shortly after she got her father dressed and ready she called Darien's place.  
  
Hello this is Darien leave a message. BEEP " Hi Darien it's me Serena. I know that we haven't talked in a week but I have been really busy with my dad. Look here is my number; call me.  
  
Darien's POV  
  
When Darien arrived home that evening he noticed two messages on his machine. The first from Andrew telling him that he had to break their boys night out. Andrew had to fill in at crown. Someone called in and since he was the manager/business partner well he had to fill in. The other message was from Serena. That night he was glad for two reasons. The first because all of Andrew's boys' nights out usually mean trouble; and second because Now he has to time to call Serena back. The thought of getting to call here made his heart go all a flutter.  
  
'Why am I acting this way? Is it love?' 'Am I falling for a girl I hardly know?' He started to have an inner battle with himself. 'I do know her though.' ' I have been watching her for a while now in the hospital and I know even more about her now.' 'I wish we would have met on better terms but I'd rather had met her this way if not at all.  
  
Now that Darien finished arguing with himself he called her.  
  
Ring moshi moshi.  
  
May I speak to Serena please?  
  
"This is she."  
  
"Uh," he started to get a bit nervous, "Hi this is Darien."  
  
"DARIEN!" she shouted. "I was wondering if you got my message." "I am so sorry that I haven't called you in so long. I have been busy."  
  
"That's ok, I am just glad that you did call."  
  
"Darien I want to talk to you really I do but I must go now." " I have to get my dad ready for bed. Can you call me in the morning?"  
  
"No problem is there a specific time that you want me to call?"  
  
"How about 8:30? Is that ok? I should be up by then."  
  
"OK." "G'night Serena."  
  
"G'night Darien."  
  
I hung up the phone feeling so happy. For the first time in years I had a peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  
Darien: 'Ahhh, the morning came early but not nearly early enough. Quickly I scrambled out of bed and called her.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Serena it's me Darien."  
  
"HI!" She said with a smile on her face. He couldn't see it but she was. "How are you doing today?"  
  
"Ok I guess; as good as any other day." "You know what has been going on with dad."  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!   
  
"Uh hold on Darien" a moment passed and she then said "yes?" The door to her room opened but she was greeted with silence. Nothing but silence. Ilene just stood in her doorway with eyes full of emotion and just stared at Serena. Then in a moment later Ilene's eyes showed her the feelings that we mainly occupying her mind: extreme sadness, hurt, and loneliness. Without saying a word, with those eyes the message was clear as the sun shining on a warm summer day. "Then Serena spoke with a soft and sympathetic tone."  
  
I know mom. I know" (AN: Ilene is really Serena's stepmother. Her parents divorced when she was 12)  
  
"I will be there in a minute." After that being said Ilene left the room.  
  
"Darien, can you call me back in a few minutes?"  
  
"Sure. Are you ok?"  
  
"NO. But just call me back please."  
  
"Ok then I will." Take care and goodbye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
As soon as she hung up the phone she ran for her father's room. Upon arriving there she fell abruptly to her knees. She took one look at him and then cried. Ilene just stood there numbly.  
  
"How long has he been like this?" She managed to choke out between sobs once she found her voice.  
  
"Since about 5:30 this morning."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked looking at her father's closed eyes.  
  
"Because I didn't want to wake you and have you worry."  
  
"But . . . But . . . " she then closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. "Should we bring him to the hospital?"  
  
'No Serena, we both know that e wanted to die at home and he is not in any pain."  
  
Serena's POV  
  
* Ring…Ring…Ring *   
  
My telephone rang at that moment. I realize that it is Darien. 'Thank goodness it is him. I need his comfort right now. I need him to tell me that everything will be alright; then I can be strong.' Picking up the phone I regain my composure.  
  
"Hello Darien."  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
"Caller ID."  
  
"Oh, so Serena are you alright what is going on?"  
  
With that being said her voice changed immediately. With all of the strength that she could muster she forced the words out of her mouth; they were small solemn.  
  
"Darien, my dad is in a coma. " "I don't feel that he will make it past the morning sunrise."  
  
"Oh my, Serena how are you faring?"  
  
"I am doing ok at the moment but I really don't think I can do I again."  
  
"What? What is it Serena you can tell me?"  
  
"I watched my stepfather die already six months ago. I watched him take his last breath." "I don't have the emotional strength to go through it all again." "It will be like I am going through 2 deaths instead of one. I'd re live my step dad's death."  
  
"How about we go and pick something up to eat and we will talk more?"  
  
"That would be absolutely wonderful. I will tell you more once we meet up." 


	2. You're What!

Hello every one!!!! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!!! Sorceress Usagi, Red potato, and Usagi Usako Chiba. You guys have great stories!!! To red potato thank you for your heartfelt review. In this story the things that happened to Serena happened to me. I got really sick, and I had to drop out of school (college). And Ken is this story is my real dad. Some stuff in here I really did say to my step mom. ( I'd tell more but that'd spoil the next and last chapter. This story and Saying I'm Sorry will be done soon!! Thank you all again! Sorry for any grammar errors. I try just not hard enough! English was not my forte in HS nor is it now that I am in college! LOL I just like writing when I feel like it not when some professor tells me to! Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Insert your personal favorite disclaimer  
  
EMERGENCY ROOM LOVE  
  
Part 2  
  
While she waited for Darien she told her Ilene where she was going and that she'd be back soon. Ilene agreed. She knew that this was hard for Serena. Her step dad died six months earlier. 'She is going through so much with school, work, and her father. Darien is a stable thing for her. She needs that now. I want it to work out for her.' Ilene thought to herself.  
  
"Bye! I'll be back soon." Serena yelled loud enough for her to hear as she shut the front door.  
  
"I hope it works out for her." Ilene then said aloud.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT!!!!" Serena all but screamed.  
  
"I'm leaving for a few days." Replied Darien with his head down.  
  
Serena looked at him as she begun to speak he lifted his gaze towards her their eyes locked and she said very softly "But you can't Darien…I need you." She said as tears started to well up in her eyes. He sighed softly and took her hand into his and gave it a squeeze.  
  
"I have to go. I have no choice. I am a speaker at the Virginia Medical Conference." "Believe me I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you." "However since he is not an immediate family member… I can't."  
  
"Oh Darien." She said softly. How she spoke matched the feelings that showed in her crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Serena I was gonna stay for a week and enjoy the beach but I will come back to you after the conference just as soon as I get a flight back." "You can bring me to the airport if you want."  
  
"Yes, I will." Then she said with confusion in her voice "I don't know why I do but I need you."  
  
"Oh Serena, you are a strong young woman." "You know that he will be in a better place and not here suffering on this earth." He said with compassion and something else in his voice that neither could place.  
  
"I know, I know." She said with hope.  
  
"Well then Serena think of that and you will be fine." "I will call you before I leave to come back to the states. Ok?" Darien said with gentleness is his voice.  
  
"Ok, if that is what we have to do." Said Serena faintly. "Just stay with me as long as you can…please?" Then she looked up at him and into his eyes. He gave her a smile and the answer she wanted to hear, "I will."  
  
They rode back to her house in silence they were both upset about the situation but powerless to change it. The whole ride home they were thinking about each other but dare not voice their thoughts.  
  
"Hey I'm home." She said feeling a bit better now that she was with Darien and they had talked. Ilene walked out of the kitchen and greeted her.  
  
"Hello sweetie."  
  
"I know that I have not really formally introduced him to you but this is Darien. Darien this is my step mom Ilene. She is more of like a mom to me though. Darien was the doctor that helped take care of dad in the hospital. That is how I met him."  
  
"Well I am pleased to meet you. Thank you for helping my daughter through these rough times, she has needed someone and I am glad that it is you." "Now if you'll excuse me." Ilene started to walk away but then whispered into Serena's ear "I know why you did this honey and thank you but time will be the only healer. However this brief interlude I did need." "Yes I needed a break from death. Thank you so much sweetie." Then Ilene kissed her forehead and walked away.  
  
Darien walked over to her and touched her arm. She turned into him and cried onto his shirt. He put his hand on her back to sooth her. This was hard, and to make things worse she was sick with all of the strain of school, work, and taking care of her dad she had no time to take care of herself or her severe cold. She did her best to cover it up but it was getting harder with each passing day. After a few moments she stopped crying and just stayed there in his arms sinking into his warmth and protection. For she knew that only her memories would be able to help her once he leaves. Then she took his hand and went to see her dad. Once they got to the room the grip that she had on Darien's hand got tighter. She let out a gasp and thought 'NO!!! NO!! This can't be… this can't be happening…. just like Bill. Then she spoke. "Mom, Darien can you leave the room I need quiet time with my father."  
  
"Sure honey let us know when you are done." Once they were gone she hugged her dad and gave him a kiss. Then she put her hand in his skinner hand. Thankfully he was still warm. However she could not stop the tears that fell.  
  
"Daddy I just want you to know a few things before you leave this world. First you can go in peace don't worry about me; I will be fine. You can protect me from above. Two, I am very sorry that I cannot be here for you when you leave this world; you know why. And daddy I really like Darien, I know that you approve. I saw if in your eyes the day we were at the hospital. I think I might be falling in love with him." "So I will be ok. Just you wait you will be proud of me forever." "I love you dad with all my heart; go in peace and love." She gave her father one last kiss and walked into the living room where Darien and Ilene were. He had just finished telling her that he had to leave town and why.  
  
"I'm done," said Serena with dried tears on her face.  
  
"Oh dear are you ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine mom."  
  
"Do you mind if I have a word with Mr. Tuskino?"  
  
"No, go right ahead young man."  
  
"Thanks." With that Darien walked into Ken's room.  
  
Once Darien was out to earshot Serena turned around and spoke, "mom I can't stay here. I can't watch him." "I can't be here when he dies. I warned you about this before." As tears started to roll down her cheeks again she choked out "That gurgling, the sound of bubbles, that rattling sound." Then she stopped. She said the nest lines in anguish "The sound when your lungs are filling up with liquid." "The sound of Death." "I…. I just can't do it again." She said feeling defeated and sheepish.  
  
"It is ok sweetie. I know how hard this is for you and yes you told me about this already. I was prepared if that happened." Ilene said this as tears made their way down her face as well.  
  
"When I look at my dad I see not only him but I see Bill her step dad as well." "It is too much for me to handle seeing my fathers death then re-living another."  
  
"Serena do what you have to do sweetie. I will back you up ok."  
  
~~~~Meanwhile~~~~  
  
"Umm…Mr. Tusknio…Ken. I am not sure what to call you but I wanted to tell you that you have a wonderful daughter. Thank you for helping bring her into this world. If your daughter lets me I will take care of her from this day forth. I love her. I promise to take care of her and protect her for the rest of my life." " I hope that you deem me worthy to have your daughters love. Please rest in peace." He finished and got up from his kneeling position on the floor. He gave Ken one last look as a single tear fell from his eyes. He made his way to the living room once again. "I'm finished." Then his gaze softened as he said "Serena I don't' want to upset you but I have to start packing. I have to leave early in the morning and we are all meeting at Andrew's house so we can ride together. Andrew is taking us."  
  
"Is it alright if I go with you Darien?"  
  
"Of course it is. That is no problem." "Are you sure that you don't want to stay?"  
  
"I am sure. I can't stay. You understand my reasons." Serena said solemnly.  
  
"Yes I do Serena. Then lets go. I will take you to get something to eat before you drop me off at Andrew's."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
See that wasn't a cliffhanger!! Lol, I know if I kept doing that to you guys you'd have my head! What can I say * laughs at herself. * Please review if you want. 


	3. sorry!

Sorry!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry everyone but my two stories are on hold for only one more week. As some of you may know, my fiancÃ©e came back from his six-month deployment and we have been vacationing. For everyone that has emailed me about the stories or reviewed me I will send you and email once I updated the story!!!! Again I am really sorry!!  
  
--Samsonite 


	4. OH HO!!!!!

Hello everyone!! This is Chapter 3!  
  
Nope don't own Sailor moon and stuff.  
  
Recap---"Is it alright if I go with you Darien?"  
  
"Of course it is. That is no problem." "Are you sure that you don't want to stay?"  
  
"I am sure. I can't stay. You understand my reasons." Serena said solemnly.  
  
"Yes I do Serena. Then lets go. I will take you to get something to eat before you drop me off at Andrew's." ----end  
  
Chapter 3  
  
They spent the remainder of the day together. He first went to his apartment and packed then they went to dinner. They didn't want to let one another go. However time was not on their side soon he'd have to go to Andrews house. They stopped at a lake near Andrew's house and talked a bit. She leaned into him and he held her. They both stayed like that for a long time; enjoying the warmth and fragrance of one another. Roses he smelled like freshly cut roses with the morning dew still on them. She smelled like daisies, fresh and vibrant. Ah yes, what a wonderful memory to hold on to. No! Time was up and they soon found themselves at Andrew's doorstep.  
  
"Here Serena you can take my car." If you like you can pick me up at the airport. I will be returning as soon as possible hence the guys will still be in the states."  
  
"I would like that very much. I will" "Just let me know when you will be getting in."  
  
"I will." He said trying to look at ease. Hey I will call you in the morning before we fly out." With that said he swept Serena up into a big hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Serena I'll see you soon."  
  
"G'night." Serena said as he let her go.  
  
That night she couldn't sleep. She didn't go home she slept at Lita's house. (AN: for my little bro. ^_^) So she called Ilene (her step mom) at 3 am. Be it fate or perfect timing here's what happened.  
  
"Hello?" a tired voice answered.  
  
"It's me Serena how is everything?"  
  
"OH honey," Ilene let out a big breath of air. "I need to tell you something….. The police are here. He…. he's….. your father he's passed away.  
  
  
  
+++++++++  
  
End for now I thought that I'd update this story too. Sorry it took so long. Gods you don't know how hard it is for me to write this sometimes. I told my fiancée about this story. LOL, he was like so I am Darien eh… I was like yeah. Then I said to him instead of you going out to sea (which he did. He left the day my dad went in his coma.) I said you are a doctor going to a medical conference. Sorry all this part is just a bit harder than the beginning and the end. I hope you guys like. I will be writing more soon. The end of the story is near. 


	5. The funeral

Hey Everyone this is Samsonite. Well you guys know I am not one for authors notes but since I have not updated in like forever! I decided so leave some. First off I am sorry to the people who have me on the Fav. Authors list. I am still just as ecstatic that you put me there. Life for me has changes drastically over two years. I am now married to a wonderful man. He is still in the navy. YUCK! LOL and the greatest news of all. I am going to be a mom!!!! *Dances around!* Just incase you are wondering I am 23. I know in my words that it seems that I am younger but I am just a kid at heart. Well now on with the show! I finally found the rest of this story so I will post it in this chapter and then one more. 

  


Thank you again to all my reviewers. I appreciate you all. ^_^.

  
  


Recap of chapter 3

That night she couldn't sleep. She didn't go home she slept at Lita's house. (AN: for my little bro. ^_^) So she called Ilene (her step mom) at three a.m.. Be it fate or perfect timing here's what happened.  
  
"Hello?" a tired voice answered.  
  
"It's me Serena how is everything?"  
  
"OH honey," Ilene let out a big breath of air. "I need to tell you something….. The police are here. He…. he's….. your father he's passed away.  
====================++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++===================

  


Chapter 4

  


For a moment there was silence on the phone. Then Ilene spoke up "The funeral home is on its way Serena."

  


"Hang on, I'll be right there. I have to say goodbye one last time." With a quick bye to Lita she ran to her car and drove home as fast as she could. Just as she got to the house, they were taking him out of the house. Thirty minutes had passed since he left this world and Rigor mortis had started to set in. Serena bent down and kissed her father's forehead one last time. She then said goodbye. She watched as the funeral home drove away before going inside the house. The rest of the night was a blur for she cried herself to sleep. 

  


*Ring, Ring* " Hello?" said the shaky and strained voice of Serena. 

"Serena it's me Darien." He paused before he asked his next question knowing the answer was not going to be a happy one. "How is everything?"

  


She sniffled and said, "Not good dad died this morning."

  


"Serena, oh darling hang in there ok." He tried to reassure her. "I know you are strong. When you feel your strength falter or feel sad try to think of me." "Think of what you told me. He is in a better place and that you have no regrets." As he said these words, tears fell freely down her face. "Serena, you did everything you could to take care of him and the last words that you said to him were I love you. Keep those thoughts with you." "Remember that I am here to give you strength draw it from me." I must go now. They are calling for boarding now. I will call you later again when I get the chance. I wish I could be there with you to hold you. Be careful and take care of yourself."

  


"I will. Please be careful and safe too, Darien. I'll see you soon." 

  


"See you soon"

  


Click. She couldn't say goodbye she had said it too much this past week. She did feel a bit better after talking to him though.

  


The rest of the days whizzed by. Serena got more and more sick. She couldn't hide it anymore. The funeral arrangements were made and everything was set. She spent most of her days in bed. She had severe bronchitis. What made it severe was that it had relapsed and it was ten times stronger. She was on her third strain of antibiotics. Darien, she focused on him. That is what got her through the days. Finally the day of the funeral came up and she had to give the eulogy. Thankfully Darien called the day before and told her he'd be home in three days that means that now he'll be home in two days. She really missed him and everything about him. The way he smelled and felt. The way held her and kissed her cheek with that memory color finally returned to her cheeks as she blushed, very different from her ghostly white appearance. She got ready and dragged herself to the funeral with the help of family members. None of the people knew she was sick except the family. That's how she wanted it and that is how it stayed. The funeral came and went everyone was in the commons area of the church snacking and consoling each other. She nibbled a bit on a piece of cake and then said to her aunt that she was going to the bathroom. She walked to the other side of the church to the bathroom her aunt and mom followed her. When they got to the bathroom, they didn't like what they saw after she got out of the stall to wash her hands she almost fainted away. Luckily her family was there to help her. Serena's aunt got her uncle and he carried her from the women's bathroom to the care where they drove her straight to the hospital. Once in the hospital she really felt alone. Even though her mom was there she finally realized to its full extent how much she still needed Darien. He was the lost piece to her twenty-two year struggle.

  
  
  
  
  
  


*****************************************************************************

The end!!! well not really just for this chapter. One more chapter left. I am going to type it today and then next week I will post it and it will be finished. But only if I get enough reviews!!!!


End file.
